Phantomaria Poltergeist
"I don't get it! I'm so shy yet when I don't get to talk to someone, I have to. What's wrong with me!" Phantomaria in her diary. Bio: Name:'''Phantomaria Poltergeist '''Age: 16, in phantom years Parents: The poltergeists Killer Style: I absolutely love light and delicate fabrics, of course decorated with colorful chains! I also add a little slime like look to my outfits, to you know make them look like ectoplasm. Freaky Flaw: My ghostly nature allows my to be quite stealthy, causing me to become shy and incapable of standing up to other monsters. Favorite Color: hot pink Favorite Food: cherries Pet Peeve: Monsters who think that all a ghost is good for is snooping and being where they don't belong. Favorite Activity: Haunting the halls of monster high Pet: Herby my white raven. He's got the ghostly touch. BFF's: Spectra Vondergeist and Ghoulia Yelps Favorite Subject: Home Ick, it's the only place I can make clothes that can be worn by ghosts. Least Favorite Subject: Drama, it brings back bad memories. Phantomaria Poltergeist's Diary Skullete: Her skullete has a shadow around the eyes Monster Herritage: Phantomaria is German. Poltergeist is the German word for ghost. Apperance: Phantomaria looks like the create-a-monster ghost girl. Her face is white, but her body skin is grey. Only her hands and arms fade to clear. She can't float because her feet are solid. Clothes: Basic: Phantomaria looks like the create-a-monster ghost girl. Her dress is light pink, and her belt is hot pink and looks like it is dripping. Her belt is also decorated with purple chains. Her shoes are transparent hot pink and decorated with purple chains. Her hair is short and has purple streaks. Dead Tired: Phantomaria wears a hot pink shirt with a white glow-in-the-dark ghost on the front. Her pajama bottoms are hot pink with glow-in-the-dark ghosts printed over them. Her sleeping mask is glow-in-the-dark white. Her slippers are hot pink covered in purple chains. Her hair is in short pigtails. Gloom Beach: Phantomaria wears a hot pink bathing suit that fades to white. Her bathing suit cover is transparent pink. Her shoes are pink and the straps are purple chains. Her hair is longer and in a pony tail. Her sunglasses are transparent hot pink and purple chain rimmed. Monster Prom: Phantomaria wears a hot pink sleeveless puffy dress that fades to lighter pink and has a purple chain belt. Her shoes are clear, with the heels being covered in purple chains. Her hair is down and curely with some sparkely purple streaks. Acceseries include a hot pink ghost shaped purse and a hot pink icoffin. Personality: Phantomaria has a shy personality and has trouble standing up to other monsters. She can only be herself when talking to her beast friends. She can be very nice, but whenever someone insults her ghostly nature she gets mad and ends up getting caught by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Overall, Phantomaria is a shy sweet ghost with many friends, and possibly a boyfriend. Friends: It states in her bio that she is best friends with Spectra Vondergeist and Evie Palsm, probably because they're ghosts as well. In her diary she says she saw Grace Reaper and Sally BOO-Shriek at gloom beach saying she wanted to talk to them and be friends, but her shyness got in the way so she never did. Family: ''' '''It states in her diary that her mother's name is BOOnie and her father's name is Spector. Phantomaria's normie cousin Gretta Luinsky lives with her and her family because of Gretta's ghost parent's "moving on". Pet: ''' '''Phantomaria has a white raven named Herby. Because of her German heritage, Phantomaria named her pet Herby, which is German for pumpkin. Herby is said to be very watchful of Phantomaria and usually attacks anyone who picks on her. Category:Poltergeist Category:Original Characters Category:Females